


The Art Room

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eduardos probably depressed please help him, I finally have a use for the symbolism I learnt in art in year 8, Lol theres lots of art in here, M/M, alt title: Jon gets emotionally attatched to paintings- the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: The art room has always been something of mystery to Jon.One day, he finds out what's inside.





	The Art Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I've had this idea for MONTHS now  
> It started off with Jon going through his sketchbook but then it kinda,,,, turned into this
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO THE ENDING IS CHEESY I'M SORRY

The 3 men that lived at 27 Durdam Lane had their interests- Mark with reading, Jon with his violin… and Eduardo with his painting.

It wasn’t a secret to anyone that the Spaniard loved art. Ever since they were all kids, Eduardo seemed to hold both an interest and a talent in the artistic area. He loved to show off his growing number of sketches and drawings of landscapes and people, all which gained praise from whoever he showed it to. After all, Eduardo was never one to turn down compliments.

But then there were his paintings. He never seemed to be as keen to share these artworks as much as his drawings. Even though he had an entire room in the house dedicated to where he could paint, Eduardo never let anyone in there, keeping it under lock and key at all times. It was odd to say the least. It seemed that Eduardo’s paintings were more private, something that only he could view unless he invited someone in, which in itself was a rare occasion.

That didn’t stop Jon from breaking into there.

It had been a slow day, even for Jon. With Mark at work and Eduardo out for the day, it left the house completely silent. Too silent for Jon’s liking. Everything he tried to do, from cleaning the house to chatting with his neighbours, seemed to fall apart. He couldn’t even practise his beloved violin, even though he practically required silence for him to practise.

Jon’s eyes looked at the clock in his room as he put the violin away. 12:31PM. Mark would be home in a few hours, and he didn’t have a clue where Eduardo was. Probably starting a fight with Edd somewhere.

That’s when he remembered the art room. The place had always been mysterious to Jon- from the moment he moved in, the room had been locked. In the almost 10 years that he had lived there, he had barely even seen inside the room. It’s what drew Jon to the room more. He wanted to know what secrets lied behind it’s door.

He scooted out of the room, grabbing two paper clips as he walked out. He began to bend both of them as he walked down the hall. If Jon could remember correctly, he should be able to unlock that door in no time. Jon stopped in front of the door, turning the padlock in his hand ( _Why in the world did he use a padlock?_ ). He began to pick at it, face scrunching in concentration. This better work…

_Pop!_

Jon let out a yell of happiness as he pushed the door open. Now, what exactly was Eduardo hiding behind the pristine-white door…

++++++++

The first thing that Jon noticed was that it was dark. Actually, no, it was pitch black. The few rays of light that made their way into the room came from the hallway, only illuminating the floor in front of Jon, His hand felt around the wall, before he felt the light switch. He flicked it on, closing the door behind him.

The room was surprisingly crowded. In the middle of the room was an easel, a half-painted canvas still on it. Rows upon rows of both blank and coloured canvases lined the cupboards. The floor was littered with paint stains, and a smock hung to the left of the door. Curtains covered the windows, and the whole room reeked of the smell of paint.

The silence that followed was deafening. Jon could hear his heart pounding as he looked around the room. It felt wrong to be sneaking into a place as private as this, but there was no going back now. He had been wanting to see this for 10 years; he sure as goddamn hell was going to know what was here.

Jon’s eyes landed on a row of painted canvases towards his right. He walked over there (He had to resist the urge to run, god knows what Eduardo would do to him if he ruined a painting), keeling in front of the painting. Now, he could see what Eduardo had been up to.

Jon’s smile waved a bit as he saw the painting. It was… It was dark. Not just in tone, but in everything else- colours, shapes, even the lines seemed scratchy and uneven. Jon didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t exactly this. He had been expecting something more light-hearted. But still, it was a beautiful painting. It was obvious that Eduardo had years of experience with acrylics to get this done.

Placing the painting to the side, Jon looked at the next one. And the next. And the next. All of them seemed to have a very dark and unsettling tone to them. Jon could remember when Eduardo talked about his drawings. “Seeing an artist’s work is like looking into their mind”, he had said. Maybe he had been speaking on his own experiences.

Maybe that’s why he never showed off his paintings. They showed too much of what was inside.

++++++++

Jon didn’t even notice he was crying until he saw something splash onto the canvas. Panicking, he put the paintings back, wiping at his eyes. Christ, he was crying over something as simple as a _painting?_ It would be kind of pathetic, if the way Jon viewed it wasn't as upsetting. He began to get up from the floor, avoiding the paintings he had just viewed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another stack of paintings. Even from the small line of vision that Jon had of them, he could see that they were nothing like the others that he had looked at so far. Despite every bone in his body telling him to leave already, Jon instead decided to look at these paintings as well. Nothing bad could come of it, right?

As he looked at the first painting, his face dropped again, albeit it was for a very different reason. It was made with bright watercolours, the paint dripping as if it was like real water. But it wasn’t just that that caught Jon’s attention. It was the fact that the subject was _him._  
Jon could only stare as he took in the painting. It was him, practising his violin. The colours towards the bottom blended together, giving off an almost-melting illusion. Everything seemed so detailed, from the shine of the polished violin to the folds on Jon’s clothes. It was beautiful. And so, so different from Eduardo’s acrylic paintings.

The odd cheeriness of the painting tempted Jon. He gave in without a second thought, his hands gliding through the remaining paintings. While they all varied in appearance and materials (from oil-painted landscapes to a semi-messy group of people to a simple acrylic headshot), they all had one thing in common- Jon was in all of them. And what mattered more was how cheerful the paintings looked. Jon seemed to be painted brighter, more detailed than anything else in the paintings. It was as if Eduardo wanted the viewer’s eyes to be drawn to him.

 _Seeing an artist’s work is like looking into their mind._ Jon drummed his fingers on his knee as he looked at another watercolour of himself amongst a flower-covered field. He was trying to figure out what these could mean. They had to mean something after all- Jon was a moron, but he wasn’t completely idiotic. He knew that these details had to mean something.

He was so involved in figuring it out that he didn’t hear the door open.

++++++++

Jon had planned that he’d be out of there before Eduardo got back. He had misjudged that plan.

“JON!!” The sound had made Jon jump out of his skin, almost making him drop the painting. He stumbled up from his spot on the floor, turning to face Eduardo with a sheepish smile. It faltered when he saw Eduardo’s enraged expression.

“D-Duardy! It’s so nice to see you!” Jon put his hands behind his back to hide the fact that they were shaking. “I didn’t expect for you to be back yet!”  
“Would you care to explain what the FUCK you’re doing in here?” Eduardo was definitely pissed, his face bright red from either rage or embarrassment. Or maybe both.  
Jon hesitated for a moment. Should he tell Eduardo the truth? He was bound to get an earful or maybe a punch in the gut if he admitted to breaking in. But then again, if he lied, it would just spiral and spiral until the truth came out. Besides, how the hell was he going to come up with a decent lie? He had never been a very good liar.

Jon sighed, looking at the ground. “I… I broke in. I just wanted to see what was in here,” Jon looked back up at Eduardo, giving him a small smile. “But your paintings are so good! They’re so beautiful and detailed! Like the ones over there,” Jon gestured towards the acrylic paintings he had seen earlier. “They’re so stunning! A little dark, maybe, but they’re so full of emotion that they made me cry a bit. And the watercolours, they’re jus-”

Jon stopped as he noticed Eduardo’s expression. It had softened, to the point where he looked shocked and vulnerable, as if it was the first time he had ever heard those words. When he noticed Jon staring, his expression once again hardened, though Jon could see in his eyes that he still looked rather surprised.

“You actually looked at them?” His voice was unsure, as if he didn’t know what to say.  
“Well, yeah,” Jon nodded. “And they were great. But I gotta ask you something.”

Jon rubbed his arm, biting the inside of his cheek. He shouldn’t ask about the acrylics; even he knew that that was probably a very sensitive topic. But the other ones weren’t.

“Why am I in all the paintings over there?”

Eduardo’s shoulders relaxed slightly, and Jon let out an internal sigh of relief. However, they tensed back up again as he answered.

“You’re the easiest to paint out of all of us.”  
Jon frowned. Based on how Eduardo looked and all that symbolism he saw beforehand, he knew that his friend was lying.  
“Is that really all?”  
“Yes.”  
Jon twiddled his thumbs. “Then what’s up with painting me brighter than everything else in them?”

Eduardo turned away from Jon, his green eyes darting towards the ground. Jon began to fidget with the ends of his shirt, almost wincing at the silence surrounding them. Despite this, Jon almost didn’t hear when Eduardo finally spoke.

“Because I love you.”

Jon’s eyes widened at the words. Had he heard right? Was Eduardo okay? That wasn’t something he would ever say, especially to Jon.

“What?” Jon’s voice had dropped to almost a whisper, though he didn’t know why.  
“I… I love you. I don’t know how else to say it. It sounds cheesy as fuck, but you’re the bright spark in my life.”

Suddenly, those paintings made a lot more sense now. Jon only stared as he watched Eduardo standing there, looking so nervous. His heart was racing as he took in the words that his friend had said. If he was going to be honest with himself, it was kind of cute.

Jon stepped forward, taking one of Eduardo’s hands. “Really?”  
He heard Eduardo’s breath hitch, before he nodded. Jon felt himself giggle as he rested against the other man’s chest, causing Eduardo to jump slightly.  
“That’s so sweet of you to say,” Jon moved his hands to hug Eduardo, his smile growing as he felt the hug being returned. “But you didn’t have to keep it such a big secret, y’know.”  
“Eh?” The confusion in Eduardo’s voice only made Jon giggle more. He pulled back, holding Eduardo’s shoulders.  
“We should go see a movie sometime. Just the two of us.”  
Eduardo frowned in confusion, before realising what Jon had meant. “Like a date?”  
“Mhm,” Jon winked, silently laughing as he watched Eduardo blush. “How about this Saturday then?”  
Eduardo smiled softly. “That… That would be nice.”  
“Then it’s a date!” Jon pulled himself away, practically skipping towards the door. He took the padlock as he left, waving the object in the direction of the dazed Spaniard.

“That reminds me, you need to get a better lock for this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The title for this fic in my Google Docs is 'M o r e'
> 
> I kind of want to make another fic about the first few paintings Jon found but I legit cannot write angst
> 
> Also I think my depressed!Eduardo headcanon came too much into play in this fic o o f


End file.
